Everlasting Darkness (On Hiatus)
by Honeyburst
Summary: A new evil has risen, leaving the dragons at Jade Mountain in the dark about what is happening. Determined to stop the spread of the new darkness, a new generation has arrived, and evil must beware, cause darkness is everlasting, but the sunshine has another idea. With old enemies, and deadly companions, Jade Mountain will never be the same, as evil lies within the most loyal.
1. Welcome to Jade Mountain, Evil Awakening

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it, this is my first WoF fic! Sneak peek on the bottom!**

Welcome to the Jade Mountain Academy, First Years! You will be in a winglet with six other dragons! Winglets and Clawmates are listed below!

 **First Years**

Amber Winglet  
IceWing: Slide  
RainWing: Shine  
MudWing: Squish  
NightWing: Spiritwatcher  
SeaWing: Clam  
SandWing: Cactus  
SkyWing: Carnation

Coral Winglet  
IceWing: Storm  
RainWing: Sun  
MudWing: Dirt  
NightWing: Lifedestroyer  
SeaWing: Wave  
SandWing: Sandstorm  
SkyWing: Kindle

Turquoise Winglet  
IceWing: Hail  
RainWing: Mango  
MudWing: Swamp  
NightWing: Smartness  
SeaWing: Splash  
SandWing: Rivulet  
SkyWing: Fire

Amethyst Winglet  
IceWing: Frozen  
RainWing: Sky  
MudWing: Dragonfly  
NightWing: Bravery  
SeaWing: Auklet  
SandWing: Dune  
SkyWing: Spark

Sapphire Winglet  
IceWing: Sharp  
RainWing: Sparkle  
MudWing: Crane  
NightWing: Allseer  
SeaWing: Lagoon  
SandWing: Briar  
SkyWing: Cliff

 **Second Years**

Jade Winglet  
IceWing: Winter  
RainWing: Kinkajou  
MudWing: Umber  
NightWing: Moonwatcher  
SeaWing: Turtle  
SandWing: Qibli  
SkyWing: Peril

Gold Winglet  
IceWing: Icicle  
RainWing: Tamarin  
MudWing: Sora  
NightWing: Bigtail  
SeaWing: Pike  
SandWing: Onyx  
SkyWing: Flame

Silver Winglet  
IceWing: Changbai  
RainWing: Boto  
MudWing: Sepia  
NightWing: Fearless  
SeaWing: Anemone  
SandWing: Ostrich  
SkyWing: Thrush

Copper Winglet  
IceWing: Alba  
RainWing: Coconut  
MudWing: Marsh  
NightWing: Mindreader  
SeaWing: Snail  
SandWing: Pronghorn  
SkyWing: Peregrine

Quartz Winglet  
IceWing: Ermine  
RainWing: Siamang  
MudWing: Newt  
NightWing: Mightyclaws  
SeaWing: Barracuda  
SandWing: Arid  
SkyWing: Garnet

As the dragon read the glimmering list, they realized, revenge is right around the corner. Then the dragon started formulating a plan. No one could stop them now!

 **This is the sneak peek, I hope you like it!**


	2. Shine-Innocent

_Chapter 1_

 _Shine~Innocent_

oOo

Shine flew beside her escort, her little wings tired from the long flight. It was her first day at Jade Mountain Academy. She had been chosen to come to Jade Mountain, because the other RainWings were too lazy, and someone had to step up.

Shine flew carefully behind her escort. A moment later, she landed with a thump on the hard rock behind him.

"Can I wait outside a little bit?" she asked her bright pink escort.

"Um, sorry, but no, Queen Glory said you had to go to your cave." Her escort started to fly off, then swiveled around to grin at her."By the way, my name is Jambu!" he said as his head changed bright yellow.

She rolled her eyes. He was probably the most annoying RainWing she had ever met.

Shine walked inside the cave and an energetic NightWing came running over to her. "Hello! I'm Fatespeaker! Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! What is your name?"

"Um, Shine," she said quietly.

"Okay, Shine. Your cave is the... left tunnel, right... and right... fourth on the left. Here is your welcome scroll, and here is your map. Have fun!"

That Fatespeaker was talkative. Shine wondered who was in her cave. "So... a right, then another right, and... the fourth on the left." Shine noticed as she walked that there were glowing lanterns all around the tunnels. At least there was light. Shine hated the dark.

As she padded on she noticed a small SkyWing hurrying along. The SkyWing took one look at her and hurried away in fear. Usually people commented her for her beauty, not looking like they ate an unripe piece of banana.

As she approached her cave, she saw the SkyWing that had cringed standing before her. "Hi. I'm Shine," she said, looking at the little SkyWing. She noticed that the SkyWing was glancing anxiously at her fangs.

"Oh. I'm not going to use my venom on you! We only use our venom on prey. We barely ever use it on dragons, and that's only if we absolutely have to. So don't be scared."

The little SkyWing looked a little relieved. "I've been scared of RainWings since I saw Queen Glory attack Queen Scarlet. That was really scary for me, because nobody thought I was worth saving," the SkyWing admitted. "My name is Carnation."

Shine looked around the cave. There was a hammock with moss and ferns, a rock ledge with a blanket of sheep's wool, and another rock ledge, with a lava heater and a thin blanket. "It's nice to meet you, Carnation," Shine said, smiling. "Do you mind if I take the hammock?"

"No. I guess I'll take the ledge, then. I've been sleeping on ledges since I was young."

"Well, you are still young!" Shine teased. "I bet a NightWing is coming next." She pointed with her tail to the lava and rock ledge. Shine glanced down at her scales, which were slowly changing from gray to emerald green, her favorite color.

"Definitely. Look, there she comes now!" Shine looked up and saw a grumpy looking NightWing approaching the cave.

The NightWing was grumbling, had dark black, and light purple scales, and was coming their way. Even though she was trying to be quiet, they could still hear her talking. "After living in the rainforest, Mom ships me off to this dump of a place! How could she!"

He looked up and saw Shine and Carnation. "Hi. My name is Spiritwatcher." she said, walking right over to the ledgel and leaping in.

"Do you want to go explore?" Shine asked Carnation.

"Sure. I can't wait to see every nook and cranny of this school!" Carnation exclaimed.

They both looked at Spiritwatcher, and looked up at each other, only to burst into giggles. They ran out of their cave and went to explore the mountain.

They had started as strangers, but now they were friends.


	3. Auklet-Nobody Knows

_**Chapter 2**_

 _Auklet~Nobody Knows_

oOo

Auklet looked around. Everyone was buzzing around her, hoping to catch a glimpse of the SeaWing princesses. Auklet officially hated these weird dragons, because they were constantly attracted to her. Ever since Starflight had invented 'news scrolls', reporters were everywhere hoping to get a story. There were news scrolls called The Frostbite Times, The Flyers Gazette, the Lagoon Growers Gazette, and many more. It was pure annoyance.

She looked at Anemone and flashed her glow-in-the-dark scales saying " _Let's go!"_ her sister flashed back, " _Now!"_

They dove into the crowd, and finally reached the entrance. There they were met by a NightWing who handed them scrolls, and told them were their caves were.

Auklet wound her way through the tunnels, and finally found her cave. Inside there was a MudWing, and a RainWing. The sleeping cave was shaped as a triangle. The MudWing was in the far corner and the RainWing curled up in a hammock.

In the last corner was a shallow pool of water lined with her favorite seaweed and kelp. She saw scroll racks and lanterns hanging in the room, giving it a cozy feel. In the wall, there was a window made of leaves that let in natural sunlight as well.

She put her two scrolls on the scroll rack and looked at the two dragons in the cave.

"Hi, I am Dragonfly, nice to meet you." The MudWing said happily.

"I am Sky." The RainWing said looking down at the ground.

"Well, it is nice to meet you; I am Auklet, a SeaWing princess." Auklet said sighing.

The MudWing squealed. "I'm sharing a cave with royalty! This cannot be happening!" and fainted right on the floor.

Auklet sighed, and started to head over to the water pool. She sunk in, and started her calming water ritual. Water, pouring down. Love surrounding her, more than just her mother's, just loving her for being her. A million ideas came into her mind. She wished she was an animus, so that her mother would be like a normal mother, and make her follow her everywhere.

Her sister acted like her only friend. Probably better than Sky and Dragonfly over there, who didn't know a thing about what it was like being royalty. Having to sit in boring council meetings, having someone who loved you so much, you were attached to a harness, dragons bowing to you everywhere, always getting noticed.

While Sky tried to wake up Dragonfly, Auklet snuck out of the cave. She slowly glided to the library, hoping she could find peace and quiet. The hallways had a soft, cozy, flickering glow because of several globe lanterns hanging.

When she reached the library, she spotted a SkyWing and a RainWing giggling in a corner. She walked up to Starflight, and asked him, "Where are the comedy scrolls?"

"Over there, at the end of the middle row. But, why do you want comedy scrolls?" He said and pointed.

"I like comedy!" she called back, a smirk on her face. "Because the prank scrolls are near them!" she murmured under her breath.

Auklet made her way over, and picked up a scroll, called, _Pranks for the Not Normal_. She walked back over to Starflight, and checked it out. She then walked to the prey center, where a load of fish had just been dropped off. She grabbed her favorite, a red snapper, and sat down next to Anemone, where Pike was being annoying and all protective-y.

As she chewed on her red snapper, she remembered the time she had first tried red snapper.

 _It had been one of her mother's fancy dinner and scroll reading parties. She was just a tiny dragonet and Tsunami had came to visit. A worker came and brought her a red snapper, although she thought it was her special trout, the_ Auklitus _. Named and made after and for her, it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted (besides red snapper). Then her mother had come and yelled at the servant, as she was only supposed to give her trout. Because mother wanted me to have a nutritional diet. The servant had been executed and Auklet disapproved of her mother with a passion, vowing never to be like her when she was queen._

In the corner of her vision, Auklet saw Dragonfly coming over. She sighed, and turned towards her.

"What do you want?" she said letting her voice slip into the exasperated mood she was in. her patience with her mother and Dragonfly was running low.

"I just wanted to say sorry for overreacted when I met you. It's just that, well, I've always wanted to be a princess, and you have everything I ever dreamed of! You're so lucky! I hope you accept this apology." Dragonfly said as she quickly flew away.

Auklet decided to eat on the matter, and then sleep on the matter. She finished her red snapper, and flew to her cave, ignoring the other dragons, and plopping down in her pool to sleep. _I can't wait for tomorrow!_ She thought as she slipped into sleep.

That night she started to dream. She was in a forest, and there was no moon, no stars. A beautiful SeaWing walked up to her, scales that were so light blue, they looked like glass. "I hear you have been having trouble recently. Would you like to talk about your feelings with me? Talking always seems to help. I am Nautical by the way."

"Well, my name is Auklet, and I am at Jade Mountain Academy . . ."


End file.
